A Verdade da Mentira
by Blossom Angel92
Summary: Com uma nova guerra,a equipa 7 regrexa novamente a casa,Naruto e Kakashi regrexam, mas recebem uma noticia chocante, trazer o Sasuke de volta torna-se uma obrigaçao,reencontros e traiçoes vao aontecer, segredos revelados e o amor vai florescer. SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

A Verdade da Mentira

Prólogo:

Seis anos se passaram desde que o prodígio do Clã Uchiha abandonou a sua Vila natal, Konoha, para alcançar o poder que tanto desejava, nem que para isso tivesse de trair tudo e todos. E isso foi exactamente o que aconteceu, numa fatídica noite de lua cheia, Uchiha Sasuke abandona tudo aquilo que conhecia, a sua casa, Hatake Kakashi, uma figura que o tratava como um filho que nunca teve, Uzumaki Naruto, mais conhecido por Dobe, que o tratava como um irmão e Haruno Sakura, a fraca e irritante, o peso morto da equipa 7, rapariga que o amava e era capaz de fazer tudo por ele, que só recebeu um simples "obrigado" quando este partiu.

Mas tudo isto não chegou, pois não o fazia alcançar o poder que tanto desejava, muito pelo contrário, fazia com que ele tivesse fraquezas, coisa que ele não podia permitir. Por isso numa noite de lua cheia abandonou a sua Vila e foi treinar com uma das maiores ameaças da Vila de Konoha, Orochimaru, Sannin e antigo companheiro de equipa de Lady Tsunade, Sannin e Hokage de Konoha e, também antigo companheiro de equipa de Jiraya, ou Ero-sennin, como lhe chama Naruto. Juntos, eles os 3 faziam parte da equipa de Sannins treinados quando eram genins pelo 3º Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei.

Agora perguntam-se, porque razão haveria um rapaz de 12 anos abandonar tudo e todos?

A razão é simples: Vingança. Vingança pela morte do seu Clã pelas mãos do seu próprio irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. Porque razão ele o fez ninguém o sabe ao certo, apenas Sasuke, ele apenas disse que era para medir a sua capacidade.

Com esta razão, a sua vingança, Uchiha Sasuke deixou tudo aquilo em que sempre acreditou e entrou na maior escuridão e Trevas que existia há face da Terra, sem saber se voltaria a sair, mas não se importando pois o seu único objectivo era matar o seu irmão.

Com a partida do seu melhor amigo, e tendo falhado, juntamente com a equipa de resgate em trazê-lo de volta, Uzumaki Naruto parte da Vila com Jiraya para treinar 6 meses após a fatídica noite.

Acreditando que a partida do seu aluno preferido há 6 meses era culpa sua, pois não o conseguiu impedir, mesmo sabendo que ele se iria embora, mesmo após ter conversado com ele e ter percebido que nada lhe havia entrado na cabeça, e mesmo assim ter decido em não fazer nada, Hatake Kakashi volta para a ANBU com a intenção de se esquecer do sucedido, pois voltou a falhar por não ter conseguido salvar outro colega de equipa tal como aconteceu com Obito e Rin. Com isto ele abandona Konoha, deixando para trás a única aluna que lhe faltava da antiga equipa 7, Haruno Sakura.

Dela pouco se sabe, sendo as suas informações escassas. As únicas certezas são que com o desaparecimento do seu amor, pediu à Hokage, Lady Tsunade para a treinar no campo de medicina já que ela possuía um excelente chakra controle. Em apenas 1 ano, ela consegue ultrapassar a sua mestra, sendo assim uma das melhores, senão mesmo a melhor médica-nin de todo o País do Fogo com apenas 13 anos.

Apesar de ter alcançado esse feito, durante esse ano, Haruno Sakura andava diferente, já não sorria, os seus olhos já não brilhavam, transbordando de alegria e vida pela qual era conhecida. Não essa Haruno Sakura deixou de existir. Agora ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, com os seus cabelos cor-de-rosa pálidos, a sua pele branca que lhe dava um ar de doente, magra por não se alimentar, mas acima de tudo sozinha, sem amigos pois afastava-os todos.

A sua rotina era treinar sozinha durante a noite até serem horas para ir treinar com a Hokage e ir trabalhar para o Hospital, mais nada. Ela não dormia, o que era visível pelas olheiras que transportava. Esta era a vida de Haruno Sakura, desde que os 3 homens da vida dela a abandonaram.

Esta vida durou até ao dia em que recebeu uma missão de rank-S a solo. Isto assustou muita gente que se preocupava com ela, mas esta não ligou pois queria afastar-se de tudo e de todos, queria esquecer tudo incluindo o seu próprio nome. Aceitando a missão que iria durar 1 semana ela partiu. Mas 1 semana passou para 2, e depois para 3, e depois para 1 mês, e depois 2, até ser considerada como MIA (desaparecida em 

combate), muitas equipas de resgate foram organizadas mas todas ela voltavam de mãos vazias, até ao dia em que se já havia passado 1 ano, tendo sida dada como morta e o seu nome posto no memorial, junto daqueles que morreram em missões ou em defesa da Vila na Guerra. Apesar do desespero dos seus amigos nada se podia fazer, fazendo com que aquela que um dia foi a Flor de Cerejeira de Konoha desaparecesse da Vila, mas não dos corações e memórias das pessoas que habitavam a Vila e que todos os dias se lembravam e sentiam saudades da menina que punha todas as pessoas bem-dispostas.

Com a sua morte, a ida do Kakashi para a ANBU, a ida do Naruto para treinar e a traição do Sasuke, toda a equipa 7, um por um, abandonou Konoha, sendo a única recordação da mesma uma simples fotografia, onde se podia observar um homem de cabelo grisalho com as 2 mãos na cabeça de dois rapazes. Na parte esquerda da fotografia, sob a mão do homem podia-se ver um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de ónix que olhava furiosamente para o rapaz que se encontrava sob a outra mão do homem de cabelos grisalhos, à direita da fotografia. Este rapaz tinha cabelo loiro e uns olhos do mais claro azul que existia que também olhavam furiosamente para o rapaz de cabelos pretos. No meio dos 2 rapazes podia-se ver uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com uns olhos verde-esmeralda a transbordar de vida e felicidade.

Esta era a equipa 7, tão diferente que se completava uns aos outros sem saberem, retratada nessa fotografia que não conseguia mostrar tudo por aquilo que eles passaram, as lutas, os desesperos, o sangue, a amizade, o companheirismo, as emoções, não conseguia mostrar tudo aquilo pelo qual eles passaram. Esta fotografia era apenas uma recordação daquilo que eles eram, pois tudo muda, e como uma fotografia qualquer, esta também foi ultrapassada com o passar do tempo e com o crescimento das pessoas nela retratada, ficando apenas uma boa memória daquilo que havia sido em tempos a equipa 7.

Com o tempo tudo muda, e foi isso que aconteceu a esta equipa, à Vila de Konoha e às pessoas de todo o mundo, pois a Guerra está prestes a recomeçar, tudo vai mudar, reencontros e traições vão acontecer, segredos vão se revelar, amor vai florescer, e uma equipa em tempos partida e separada vai voltar a juntar-se, mas desta vez tudo vai ser diferente, e a ilustre fotografia vai ser o ponto de partida desta história, pois as pessoas 

que nela se encontram vão ser os protagonistas desta Guerra, que poderão acabar ou recomeçá-la.

O prodígio e único sobrevivente de um dos maiores Clãs do país do Fogo, o Clã Uchiha, a Kyubi no interior de um rapaz energético que faz tudo para defender a sua vida e os seus amigos que foram os primeiros a reconhecê-lo sendo a sua família, um sensei com um passado triste que irá fazer tudo para que não se volte a repetir e uma rapariga que transporta um segredo sobre a sua vida, que irá alterar toda a equipa 7 e a sua própria Vila juntamente com a da sua Vila.

E é com estas 4 personagens, os seus opapéis e a sua amizade posta em prova de todas as maneiras possíveis que começa a nossa história.


	2. Capítulo 1: O Regresso e as Notícias

A Verdade da Mentira

Capítulo 1: O Regresso e as Notícias

Nestes últimos 6 anos muita coisa mudou na Vila de Konoha desde que a equipa 7 a abandonou, uns para treinar, outras para trabalhar, mas uma coisa que nunca irá mudar aconteça o que acontecer é:

- "Hokage-sama para de beber sake e preencha os relatórios." – manda a Shizune preocupada com a sua mentora já que ela estava um pouco embriagada devido ao dia em questão, já que aconteceram coisas muito importantes há alguns anos atrás. Como estava embriagada esta não preenchia nem fazia nada do que deveria fazer, preocupando a Shizune.

- "Shizune para quieta e deixa de me chatear que eu depois peço à Sakura para o fazer, sabes que ela os preenche melhor do que eu." – disse a Hokage no seu estado embriagado.

Ao ouvir isto, Shizune pára completamente ficando estática ao assimilar aquilo que Tsunade-sama havia acabado de dizer. Quando as palavras começam a fazer sentido devido há dor que todas as pessoas sentem ao ser pronunciado o nome da Sakura, ela começa a deixar cair as lágrimas que havia impedido de caírem desde de manhã quando havia acordado.

Ao perceber o seu erro, a Hokage também pára, e com uns olhos cor de âmbar que não conseguiam disfarçar a sua tristeza pela perda da sua aluna que era como a filha que nunca teve, comenta:

- "Ela faz muita falta, Konoha não é o mesmo sem ela, sem os seus sorrisos, os seus olhos, o seu cabelo cor-de-rosa, embora no último ano não estivesse feliz, ela era e continuará a ser sempre a Flor de Konoha, mas tu e toda a gente sabe que ela gostaria e quereria que todos nós continuássemos as nossas vidas, não achas Shizune?" – pergunta a Hokage com uma voz cheia de tristeza, tendo recebido apenas um aceno da pessoa questionada.

Tendo sido respondida, a Hokage com uma voz cheia de falsa felicidade e com um suspiro, afirma:

- "Dá cá os relatórios, vamos lá assinar isso para o Conselho não andar a dizer que eu ando a fazer um mau trabalho."

- "Tsunade-sama, você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe?" – pergunta a Shizune renitente, pois tinha medo da reacção da Hokage tendo referido este assunto em especial, pois era Tabu para todas as pessoas na Vila de Konoha.

- "Claro que sim Shizune, como é que eu me poderia esquecer." – responde a Hokage com um suspiro no fim, olhando pela janela onde chovia sem parar. – "Até parece que o Céu também sabe que dia é hoje e a razão pelo qual ele e temido por estes lados. Ele é capaz de fazer aquilo que ninguém é pois todas as lágrimas já secaram, mas ele não, ele mostra as suas lágrimas através da chuva, pois há 5 anos que neste dia chove. – afirma com outro suspiro. – "É tudo um bocado irónico não é? O dia em que ele se foi embora é o mesmo dia em que ela morreu. Não achas? – pergunta a Hokage deixando escorrer outra lágrima pelo seu rosto sem fazer nenhum esforço para a limpar.

- "É o Amor, Tsunade-sama." – responde a Shizune. – "Não há nada que se…" - continuou até ser interrompida por um chunin, que todo molhado disse:

- "Hokage-sama, 3 figuras aproximam-se do portão." – afirma Konohamaru.

- "Quem?" – pergunta a Hokage surpreendida enquanto pensava em quem seria maluco o suficiente para andar na rua com esta chuva.

- "Essa é a melhor parte Hokage-sama" – diz Konohamaru com um sorriso maroto, enquanto a Hokage olhava furiosamente para ele.

- "Pára de bater à volta do arbusto e responde-me de uma vez Konohamaru, porque senão eu ponho-te a ti e à tua equipa a fazer missões de rank-D para o resto da tua vida." – ameaçou a Hokage com cara de poucos amigos.

- "Pronto, pronto. Tenha calma, eu digo. As pessoas são o Jiraya-sama, o Naruto-nii-san e o Kakashi-sempai." – afirma Konohamaru com um sorriso, que depois se desfez sendo substituído por uma expressão de 

tristeza, dizendo com uma voz triste. – "Que irónico, voltam no mesmo dia em que a Sakura-nee-chan morreu e o Uchiha Sasuke se foi embora."

- "É, é mesmo irónico Konohamaru." – concorda a Hokage. – "Podes ir para casa. De certeza absoluta que eles vêm cá há Torre, portanto estás dispensado Konohamaru." – diz a Hokage.

- "Obrigado Hokage-sama." – responde Konohamaru, e sem mais uma palavra sai do escritório.

- "É mesmo o destino não é Tsunade-sama, é sempre neste dia em que acontecem as coisas para a antiga equipa 7?" - pergunta a Shizune. – "Como é que será que eles vão reagir ao saberem?"

- "Não sei, mas uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, felizes e contentes não vão ficar." – responde a Hokage. – "E infelizmente sou eu que lhes vou ter de dar as notícias. O Naruto vai-se passar com elas, e eu tenho medo da reacção dele, ainda por cima quando souber qual era a missão dela." – afirma a Hokage.

Passados 5 minutos em silêncio total a olhar para a janela, enquanto uma pensava no passado a outra pensava em como iria dar a notícia sobre a Sakura. De repente, começa-se a ouvir uns passos no corredor, uns começam a correr e de repente a porta abre-se com rapidez, e por ela passa um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis seguido de seguida por outros dois mais velhos.

- "O grande Uzumaki Naruto está de volta Baa-chan!" – berra Naruto, com uma voz que transmitia a felicidade que sentia por estar de volta a casa. Naruto estava diferente, com os seus 18 anos, a sua figura mudou, estando mais alto e musculado devido aos treinos pelos quais deve ter passado, o seu cabelo estava igual, mas as suas roupas mudaram, vestindo agora umas calças pretas com uma camisola justa da mesma cor, e por cima um casaco cor-de-laranja com algumas partes pretas. Mas o seu vestuário não era a maior mudança que se podia observar nele, eram os seus olhos. Estes aparentavam estar mais maduros e moderados com aquilo que ele deve ter presenciado e visualizado nestes últimos anos.

Iguais ao que estavam há 5 anos e meio atrás eram Jiraya e Kakashi.

- "Bem-vindos Naruto, Kakashi e Jiraya." – recebe a Hokage com um pequeno sorriso no rosto tentando evitar a notícia o mais possível. Apesar da sua tentativa em enganá-los, os 3 homens perceberam que se passava alguma coisa tendo todos os presentes decidido não insistir no assunto. Bem, todos menos um.

- "O que é que se passa Baa-chan?" – pergunta o Naruto preocupado com ela pois nunca a vira tão preocupada e pelo facto de nem refilar ao nome utilizado por ele.

- "Não é nada, eu depois digo. Agora, como é que foi o teu treino Naruto?" – pergunta a Hokage tentando fugir ao assunto.

- "Foi espectacular! Eu aprendi montes de coisas novas. E com esta nova força eu vou trazer o Teme de volta, e nós os dois, mais o Kakashi-sensei e a Sakura-chan vamos voltar a fazer parte da equipa 7 tal como eu lhe prometi. Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa de vida há Sakura-chan." – explica o Naruto. Com a sua felicidade ela acaba por não notar a tristeza que inundou os olhos da Hokage quando ele pronunciou o nome da Sakura, mas os outros dois notaram, fazendo com que estes se preocupassem, principalmente Kakashi.

- "Muito bem Naruto, estou feliz por ti." – afirma a Hokage com sinceridade. – "E tu Kakashi, como é que vão as tuas missões na ANBU?" – pergunta.

- "Vão bem embora estejam cada vez mais difíceis agora que o Danzo está há frente de tudo, o que parece é que o Yamato e a aluna dele, a protegida, como todos lhe chamam é que o conseguem meter na ordem, e facilitar um pouco as coisas." – explica coçando a cabeça no final enquanto tirava o seu livro preferido "Icha Icha Paradise", pois pensava que a Hokage não lhe iria fazer mais perguntas.

- "Pois, também já ouvi outros ANBUS queixarem-se do mesmo." – diz a Hokage. – "Mas quem é que é a protegida do Danzo?" – pergunta com curiosidade.

- "Ninguém, para além do próprio Danzo, Yamato e a própria, sabe. É um completo mistério sobre a sua identidade, mas já ouvi histórias sobre ela e todas têm uma coisa em comum. Ela é das melhores de todo o País do Fogo, senão mesmo a melhor." – afirma o Kakashi vendo as caras 

surpreendidas das pessoas que se encontravam à sua frente pois nunca ninguém tinha ouvido Kakashi elogiar alguém que não conhecesse.

- "Mas como é que ninguém sabe quem ela é, Kakashi-sensei?" – pergunta o Naruto curioso.

- "Fácil, ela nunca tira a máscara, o cabelo está escondido e está sempre na sombra. Só se sabe que ela é uma mulher porque o Yamato está sempre a gozar com o Danzo dizendo que ele que é saltar-lhe em cima. Foi por isso que nós soubemos que era uma "ela", mais nada. Até o Yamato se feche em copas cada vez que nós lhe perguntamos quem ela é. Não se faz a mínima ideia. Deve ser alguém muito importante e forte para haver tanto mistério há volta dela. – explica Kakashi.

Dito isto toda a gente começa a pensar em quem poderia ser essa konuichi. Até que para aligeirar o ambiente, Jiraya faz uma pergunta que vai fazer exactamente o contrário do pretendido.

- "Então, como é que vão as coisas por aqui? Mudou alguma coisa em 5 anos e meio?"

- "Não muito, quer dizer eu tenho uma notícia para vos dar." – diz olhando com receio para os 3 homens presentes tendo estes uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

- "Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Sasuke-teme Baa-chan?" – pergunta o Naruto impaciente pela resposta.

- "Não, mas…" – começa a responder a Hokage até ser interrompida pelo Naruto.

- "Se não tem, pode esperar pois nós temos. Perto do País do Som, ouviu-se que o Orochimaru não conseguiu entrar no corpo do Teme, isso significa que tinha de esperar mais 3 anos, o que por sua vez quer dizer que ainda temos mais 1 anos para o trazer para casa." – afirma o Naruto com felicidade. – "Agora onde é que tá a Sakura-chan para eu lhe dar a novidade?" – pergunta confuso pois pensava que ela iria ter com eles assim que soubesse que estavam de volta, a não ser que ninguém a tivesse ido chamar. – "Não a foste chamar Baa-chan? Eu pensei que pedisses ao Konohamaru, eu vi-o a sair daqui." – explica o Naruto.

- "Pois é exactamente sobre ela que eu quero falar convosco." – afirma a Hokage levantando-se da sua cadeira com um suspiro, pois sabia que não podia adiar mais o assunto, dirigiu-se para a porta. – "Importam-se de me seguir?" – pede a Hokage aos 3 homens e a Shizune tendo recebido acenos pela parte de todos.

A Hokage sai da sua sala, começando a contar:

- "Como vocês sabem, e se não sabem deviam saber, a Sakura, 1 semana após a traição do Uchiha pediu para ser minha aluna." – afirma a Hokage tendo recebido acenos que diziam que até agora tudo bem eles já sabiam. Saíram do prédio e passaram pelas ruas agora desertas devido há chuva que caia sem parar, dirigindo-se para o campo de treinos da equipa 7 onde tiveram o teste dos guizos. – "Após 1 ano ela ultrapassou-me sendo considerada uma das melhores médicas-nin de todo o País do Fogo, ultrapassando-me.

- "Uau, a Sakura-chan deve estar muito forte." – diz o Naruto com espanto pelas notícias, mas feliz por ela ter encontrado alguma coisa que ela gostava de fazer e que era boa, pois ela não tinha mãos para matar, mas sim para curar.

- "Sim a Sakura ficou muito forte, mas já não era a mesma." – continua a Hokage. Esta ao ver as caras de confusão dos 3 homens devido à sua última frase, ela explica melhor. – "Ela só treinava e trabalhava no Hospital, mais nada. Não dormia e comia muito pouco. Isolou-se, afastando todos os seus amigos, até que algum tempo depois estes desistiram de tentar chamá-la para sair. Eu ameacei-a muitas vezes que a deixava de treinar e cortava-lhe os turnos no Hospital, chegando mesmo a fazê-lo, mas não serviu de nada pois ela passava esse tempo a treinar. Ela afastou-se de tudo e de todos, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana sem vida."

- "Coitada da Sakura-chan, porque é que ela fez isso?" – pergunta o Naruto confuso.

- "Porque ela sentia-se fraca, em comparação a vocês ela não era nada. Era apenas o fardo da equipa 7, tendo por isso decidido mudar. Mas também não dói só isso, tu Naruto e o Kakashi foram-se embora a seguir ao Uchiha se ter ido embora e passado 1 mês os pais dela desapareceram 

misteriosamente sem ninguém saber para onde foram." – explica a Shizune enquanto eles estavam quase a chegar ao campo de treinos.

- "Mas ela sabia que eu me fui embora para treinar e o Kakashi-sensei porque era a sua obrigação como Shinobi da Vila." – defende-se Naruto.

- "Ninguém diz o contrário Naruto." – explica a Hokage. – "Ela percebia e aceitava isso, defendendo-os quando alguém dizia mal por vocês se terem ido embora naquela altura, mas isso não significa que não deixava de lhe doer." – explica a Hokage. – "Então há 5 anos atrás, ela recebeu uma missão de rank-S e aceitou." – diz a Hokage.

Ao ouvir isso, Naruto interrompe-a dizendo:

- "A Sakura-chan recebeu uma missão de rank-S quando tinha apenas 13 anos?" – pergunta surpreendido.

- "Sim." – responde a Shizune, explicando. – "Ela era uma das melhores da Vila apesar da sua idade e tinha capacidade para tal".

- "Como a Shizune disse, ela tinha capacidade, e a sua missão era espiar um bar, na fronteira com o Som, pois nós sabíamos que o Kabuto ia lá muitas vezes com alguns shinobis do Som e assim podíamos retirar todas as informações possíveis sobre o Orochimaru e, claro sobre o Uchiha. A missão era para durar 1 semana pois era preciso vigiar o bar antes de lá entrar e ela precisava de ter cuidado. Passado 1 semana recebi o seu relatório a dizer que a missão foi cumprida com sucesso." – diz a Hokage parando em frente ao memorial.

- "Então a Sakura-chan completou uma missão de rank-S antes de mim. Uau, ela deve estar mesmo forte, estou mesmo desejoso de lutar com ela agora. Mas porque é que estamos aqui, Baa-chan?" – pergunta o Naruto confuso. Enquanto isso, tanto Kakashi e Jiraya estavam a perceber estando o primeiro a desejar que não fosse aquilo que ele estava a pensar pois não sabia se iria conseguir passar por tudo outra vez.

- "Naruto eu disse que a missão foi cumprida, não que a Sakura voltou." – afirmou a Hokage deixando as lágrimas que se misturaram com a chuva, cair.

- "O que é que quer dizer com isso Tsunade-sama." – pergunta o Naruto formalmente, pois tinha medo da resposta da Hokage. Enquanto isso a Hokage afasta-se saindo da frente do memorial e apontando para um nome nele inscrito disse:

- "Naruto eu lamento muito, mas a Haruno Sakura morreu à 5 anos atrás, neste mesmo dia." – diz com uma voz cheia de tristeza tendo sido abraçada por Jiraya, enquanto Kakashi abraçava a Shizune que também chorava enquanto o mesmo também deixava lágrimas silenciosas caírem.

Ao ouvir a Hokage e ao ler o nome "H. Sakura" inscrito no memorial, Naruto sente qualquer coisa a partir-se dentro de si. O seu sonho acabou, a equipa 7 estava acabada, não havia nada a fazer. Foi-se embora para treinar e trazer um dos companheiros de equipa de volta que se esqueceu daquela que tinha. De repente cai e na sua cabeça vê a cara da Sakura com 12 anos a rir-se e com um sorriso que só ela sabia dar, ouve alguém a chamar por ele, mas só com essa imagem na cabeça, Naruto deixa-se levar pela escuridão.


	3. Capítulo 2: Informações?

A Verdade da Mentira

Capítulo 2: Informações?

Com as notícias da morte da sua amiga Uzumaki Naruto entrou numa depressão ficando inconsciente, estando agora num quarto de Hospital.

Hatake Kakashi ficou transtornado com a notícia, pois este não se encontrava lá para a proteger, a Flor de Cerejeira de Konoha, mas acima de tudo, da equipa 7.

1 semana havia passado desde do dia em que haviam regressado e recebido a drástica notícia. Kakashi passava os seus dias inteiros à frente do memorial e com os seus dedos traçava vezes sem conta o nome da sua aluna "H. Sakura". Ele não fazia mais nada, podendo-se resumir toda a sua semana em 2 tarefas, durante o dia ficava à frente do memorial e durante a noite ficava no quarto onde se encontrava o seu aluno Naruto, inconsciente.

Após essa semana, numa noite a Hokage entrou no quarto seguida pelo resto dos Rookie 9 e a equipa Gai.

- "Tivemos notícias sobre o Som, e por consequência do Orochimaru e do Uchiha Sasuke" – diz, enquanto retirava os sinais vitais de Naruto à procura de alguma alteração no seu estado.

- "Alguma alteração Hokage-sama?" – pergunta Hinata, sem gaguejar pois com a ajuda de Sakura nas semanas a seguir à traição de Sasuke lhe explicou que ela só tinha de confiar em si mesma porque era uma grande konuichi, e foi isso que aconteceu, pois Hinata perdeu a sua timidez perante toda a gente excepto de Uzumaki Naruto pois este continuava a ser a sua paixão.

- "Não, está tudo na mesma Hinata." – responde a Hokage com um suspiro, pois o facto de ele não se encontrar em risco de viva era bom, mas estar inconsciente tanto tempo seguido e não haver nada para o acordar, isso era o problema.

- "Ele é casmurro de mais para morrer, não te preocupes com esse Baka, Hinata." – afirma Ino, de mãos dadas com o seu namorado Shikamaru, tentando encorajar Hinata.

- "Mulher problemática, não vez que a estás a assustar." – diz Shikamaru, com a sua cabeça apoiada no ombro da sua namorada.

- "Ups desculpa Hinata." – desculpasse Ino.

- "Não faz mal Ino. Eu também estou preocupada apesar daquilo que tu dizes" – responde Hinata com um sorriso tendo recebido outro em troca pela parte da Ino.

- "Ele vai ficar bem, afinal ele é o Naruto." – tenta aliviar o ambiente Tenten. – "Não achas Neji-kun?" – pergunta ao seu namorado.

- "Hn" – responde Neji.

- "Bem agora chega de isto e vamos falar sobre o que fazer com as informações." – diz a Hokage acabando com a conversa.

- "Hokage-sama, você sabe se o Sasuke tem conhecimento da morte da Sakura?" – pergunta o Kakashi tendo todos estremecido quando pronunciada a morte da Sakura.

- "Não faço a mínima ideia, mas deve saber, afinal foi o Kabuto que a matou." – responde a Hokage.

- "Mas você tem a certeza, o que é que os ferimentos no corpo dela diziam?" – pergunta o Kakashi.

- "O corpo dela nunca foi encontrado Kakashi, pensamos que tenha sido levado pelo Kabuto para o Som. Se assim for, o Uchiha deve saber que ela está morta." – afirma a Hokage.

- "Se o corpo dela nunca foi encontrado como é que vocês sabem que ela morreu? Ela pode estar viva." – argumenta Kakashi.

- "Nós organizamos muitas equipas de resgate e nenhuma viu o corpo. Indícios de luta há, mas o corpo dela não." – responde a Hokage.

- "Mas isso é bom sinal, significa que ela pode estar viva, não é?" – pergunta Kakashi com alguma esperança.

- "Sim, poderia significar isso, mas à medida que o tempo avança, as possibilidades desaparecem e já lá vão 5 anos. É praticamente impossível." – afirma a Hokage.

- "A Sakura-chan está viva." – afirma Naruto quando abre os olhos, pois quando ouviu a Hokage dizer que haviam informações sobre o Sasuke acordou, mas como a conversa foi para este lado, ele queria ver se diziam alguma coisa que depois tivessem medo de lhe dizer, e foi exactamente isso que aconteceu.

- "Naruto é impossível." – tenta a Hokage.

- "Não é nada, ela é forte. Mais forte do que eu, o teme ou o Kakashi-sensei. Ela está viva e eu vou trazê-la e o teme para casa." – afirma o Naruto ao olhar para toda a gente presente no seu quarto.

- "Isso não significa nada. Se ela está viva por que é que não veio para casa. Ela deveria ter vindo quando foi ferida, mas não veio, pois não?" – argumenta a Hokage.

- "Ela está viva e eu não vou parar nunca até a encontrar, quer ela esteja viva, ou então o seu corpo quer ela esteja morta, pois ele deve voltar para casa." – afirma o Naruto.

- "É impossível descobrires o corpo agora Naruto, ele já deve estar em decomposição." – afirma a Hokage.

- "Não interessa, eu não vou desistir nunca ela é minha amiga, sempre esteve lá quando eu precisei dela, mas quando ela precisou de mim, eu fui-me embora. Eu não estava lá para a proteger naquela missão. Eu não vou voltar a perder a minha família outra vez, e ela faz parte dela, portanto eu nunca vou desistir. Eu já a deixei uma vez para traz e isso não vai voltar a acontecer, pois quem deixa os amigos para trás é pior que lixo, e eu já o fiz uma vez, portanto não vou voltar a fazer isso outra vez. E não comeces Baa-chan, pois não há nada que tu possas dizer para tirar esta ideia da cabeça." – discursa Naruto. Ao ouvir isto, a Hokage suspira sabendo não há nada que ela possa dizer ou fazer para o impedir.

- "Ok, tu é que sabe, tu é que vais perder o teu tempo." – finaliza a Hokage.

- "Eu nunca irei perder o meu tempo com os meus amigos, muito menos com a Sakura-chan que é como se fosse minha irmã." – responde Naruto à letra. – "Agora quais são as informações sobre o Teme?" – pergunta.

- "O Orochimaru está morto." – afirma a Hokage recebendo surpresa nas caras das pessoas naquela sala. – "O Uchiha matou-o, pelo menos é o que se diz."

- "Granda Teme. Isso significa que ele vai voltar para cá?" – pergunta Naruto orgulhoso pelo facto de o seu amigo ter morto um dos maiores criminosos de todo o mundo.

- "Não, ele juntou uma equipa constituída por ele e mais 3 pessoas." – responde a Hokage ao ver a cara desapontada do Naruto.

- "E o que é que ele vai fazer agora?" – pergunta Naruto.

- "Deve ir à procura do seu irmão, porque foi isso que o levou a sair da Vila, portanto agora deve ir atrás dele e também ouviu-se dizer que o Uchiha Itachi estava à sua espera numa das bases do antigo Clã Uchiha para acabarem de uma vez com isto." – responde Shikamaru.

- "Nós sabemos onde é que ela fica?" – pergunta Naruto com esperança de trazer o seu "irmão" de volta para casa.

- "Sim, mas porquê?" – pergunta a Hokage desconfiada.

- "Porque tu Baa-chan, vais organizar uma equipa comigo e com o Kakashi-sensei lá para o irmos lá buscar e trazê-lo para casa." – diz o Naruto com um sorriso maroto.

- "Não precisas de mo dizer Naruto, eu já fiz isso, foi por causa desse assunto que eu trouxe toda a gente para aqui. A equipa vai ser constituída por: Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, pelo Kakashi e por ti, Naruto." – afirma a Hokage. – "Kakashi, não te preocupes que não vais ser o único mais velho a tomar conta da putarada. Tive de perguntar ao Conselho sobre a missão como devem saber, e eles aceitaram com 1 condição." – afirma a Hokage.

- "Qual Baa-chan?" – pergunta Naruto confuso.

- "Têm de levar 1 ANBU e 1 Hunter Nin." – responde a Hokage ao ver as caras estupefactas deles. – "São ordens, e pelas quais eu aceitei, portanto não há mais nada a fazer, vão esperar mais 1 hora que eles cheguem e depois partem." – acrescenta a Hokage.

- "Muito bem, quem são eles?" – pergunta Kakashi.

- "O ANBU tu conheces Kakashi." – responde a Hokage.

- "Yamato, certo?" – pergunta Kakashi.

- "Sim, o Yamato é o ANBU." – responde a Hokage.

- "E a Hunter Nin?" – pergunta Kakashi desconfiando da resposta.

- "Isso foi o que me surpreendeu, a Hunter Nin é a protegida do Danzo." – responde a Hokage.

- "A HellCat." – afirma Jiraya que havia passada o porta e entrando no quarto.

- " A Hell… quê?" – pergunta o Naruto confuso.

- "HellCat, já alguém ouviu falar dela, para além das histórias?" – pergunta Jiraya tendo visto toda a gente a dizer que não.

- "Mas aposto que tu já, Jiraya." – afirma a Hokage.

- "Já." – responde Jiraya com um sorriso. Tossindo começa a falar. – "A história dela é um completo mistério, mas pelo que eu descobri é a seguinte, há 5 anos atrás, ela apareceu com o Danzo ao lado, este último dizendo que ela era sua aluna. Ela é uma das melhores assassinas do País do Fogo, tendo em 5 anos feito 50 bingo books, o que vocês sabem que cada um tem 10 avos para abater, o que faz com que ela por ano mate 100 missing-nins, pois ela faz 10 por ano. Ela é excelente. Sabe-se que foi o Yamato que a encontrou quando ela estava bastante ferida e em risco de morte. Nessa altura ela tinha 13 anos, começando em seguida a treinar com o Danzo. Ela fez o exame para a ANBU nesse ano, tendo 100 a tudo, um génio. Desde aí ela foi Hunter Nin até agora. Ela é temida por todos, incluindo o Danzo tem medo da sua própria criação, pois dizem que ela mata sem pestanejar. E também já ouvi dizer que ela é a mulher mais pretendida de quase todos os países, pelo menos 10 é de certeza." – conta Jiraya com um sorriso no fim.

- "Hunter Nin com 13 anos, ela deve ser boa." – afirma Neji.

- "Sim, ela saltou do rank de Genin para Hunter Nin com um exame." – concorda Jiraya.

- "Bem só temos de esperar por eles e depois partimos. Tá na hora de trazermos o Teme para casa." – berra o Naruto.

- "Fala baixo Naruto que isto é um Hospital." – crítica a Hokage tendo recebido um sorriso maroto em resposta.

- "Mas e se ela vai connosco para matar o Sasuke, afinal ele é um Missing-nin?" – pergunta Kakashi desconfiado, alertando toda a gente para tal possibilidade.

- "Eu matava-a antes de ela sequer poder tocar no Teme." – afirma Naruto

- "Tu não vais matar ninguém Baka. Não te preocupes com isso Kakashi, eu também perguntei ao Conselho e eles disseram que ela só ia para trazer o corpo do Uchiha Itachi, por causa dos segredos do Sharingan, mais nada."

- "Ah, ainda bem, menos uma para nos preocuparmos." – afirma Kakashi descansado, mas ainda um bocado desconfiado com a presença da Hunter Nin.

Antes de mais alguém poder falar, uma enfermeira entra no quarto afirmando:

- "Hokage-sama, mandaram-me chamá-la, dizendo que as 2 pessoas pelas quais esperava acabaram de chegar."

- "Ah, obrigada Yumi." – responde a Hokage, vendo a enfermeira sair, afirma: -"Bem, os nossos convidados já chegaram, vamos até à torre?" – pergunta a Hokage saindo seguida por todos.

Na fila que seguia Hokage, Kakashi e Naruto iam no fim dela cochichando.

- "Temos de ter cuidado sensei, eu não gosto disto. Temos de proteger o Teme dela." – afirma o Naruto.

- "Eu sei. Eu também não gosto do facto de ela ir connosco, por isso vamos ficar de olho nela." – finaliza Kakashi entrando na sala seguido de Naruto.

- "Hokage-sama há muito tempo que não nos vimos. Kakashi, como é que estás?" – pergunta Yamato cordialmente.

- "Muito bem obrigado." – responde Kakashi olhando para o seu amigo de longa data.

- "Pois bem, eles já sabem que tu mais a Hunter Nin também vão com eles. Por falar nisso onde é que ela está?" – pergunta a Hokage olhando à volta da sala.

- "Aqui, Hokage-sama" – responde uma voz atrás de todos, na escuridão. Ao falar, a porta fecha-se mostrando uma figura com um manto preto todo fechado, não se podendo ver o corpo. O seu cabelo escondido, sendo a única coisa possível de se ver a sua máscara que era um gato preto, com os seus contornos e feições a dourado e os seus olhos verdes.

- "HellCat" – afirma Jiraya olhando para ela enquanto os outros ainda estavam surpreendidos com ela e pelo facto de não terem dado por ela quando entraram e pela quantidade de chakra que esta emitia.

- "É o meu nome de combate, sim senhor, estou a ver que fizeram os vossos trabalhos de casa." – afirma HeelCat com uma voz sarcástica. – "Agora vamos embora, ou vamos ficar aqui a lavar roupa?" – pergunta sarcasticamente.

- "Vocês vão-se já embora não te preocupes HellCat, eles já sabem para onde é que vão, portanto não vão precisar de mapas." – afirma a Hokage desagradada com a atitude da Hunter Nin.

- "Ainda bem, odeio pessoas que não sabem para o que vão." – afirma sarcasticamente. – "Agora só mais uma coisa, eu sei que vocês são amigos e alguns da mesma equipa," – olhando para Kakashi e Naruto, - ", mas não se preocupem com o vosso amiguinho, ele é vossa preocupação, eu só vou para ir buscar o corpo do Uchiha Itachi, isto é se ele for forte o suficiente para o derrotar, ou será que vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu das outras vezes?" – goza a Hunter Nin.

- "O Teme é e sempre foi forte." – defende Naruto.

- "Não me parece, afinal de contas ele não traiu a Vila para ir ter com outro missing-nin? Eles são a mesma coisa, eu não sei porque é que vocês querem o traidor de volta, mas pronto, o que é que eu posso dizer?" – comenta a Hunter Nin.

- "Tu não sabes de nada, nem sequer deves ter amigos." – acusa Naruto.

- "Pois não, não tenho. Para que é que eu haveria de os ter. Tive 3 amigos pelos quais era capaz de dar a minha vida num segundo e todos eles me abandonaram, um por um. Por que é que eu haveria de ter amigos se eles nos abandonam e nos causam dor, explicas-me?" – pergunta a Hunter Nin.

- "Pois, se calhar eu também o faria. Tu pareces uma pedra sem sentimentos, se calhar nem sabes o que é a amizade. Eles foram foi espertos por deixarem uma pessoa como tu. Quem não sabe o que é a amizade não vale nada." – acusa Naruto.

- "E tu sabes? Não fales de coisas que não sabes, pois se vais buscar o teu querido amigo traidor, é porque o deixaste ir, não foi?" – pergunta não obtendo resposta por isso continuando. – "E quando te foste embora para treinar também não deixaste aqueles que sempre acreditaram em ti, não deixaste uma colega de equipa que acabou por morrer numa missão? Não fales de amizade quando tu deixas tudo e todos para ir treinar para trazeres um e esqueces-te dos outros, e muito menos fales de mim porque não tu não sabes nada da minha vida, portanto não tens o direito de dar palpites." – finaliza ao ver o Naruto a ficar coberto por um manto vermelho devido há raiva que sentia.

- "Já chega dessa conversa. Naruto controla-te, senão não vais nesta missão, e tu minha menina não tens o direito de falar assim com ele estamos entendidas?" – pergunta a Hokage olhando furiosamente para a Hunter Nin, tendo recebido como resposta:

- "A mim você não me dá ordens Hokage-sama, eu só as recebo e cumpro-as quando elas vêm do Danzo ou do Conselho."

- "Muito bem, já chega HellCat, vamos todos embora e tu não vais dizer mais nada ao Uzumaki, vamos só fazer cada um as suas missões, mais nada, ok?" – pergunta Yamato tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- "Ok Yamato, mas só por que és tu que pedes, mais nada." – responde a HellCat saindo pela porta e dirigindo-se aos portões para começar a missão.

- "E tu Naruto?" – pergunta Yamato olhando para o rapaz em questão.

- "Muito bem, mas ela é bom que não me pique por que senão eu não respondo por mim." – ameaça Naruto.

- "Sabes Naruto ela não tem nem teve uma vida fácil, portanto não a julgues." – pede Yamato enquanto eles seguidos pelo resto das pessoas se dirigiam para os portões onde se podia ver uma figura há espera.

- "Como é que eu posso saber se ninguém sabe da vida dela." – responde Naruto.

- "Mais depressa do que tu pensas vais saber e quando souberes vais ficar arrependido daquilo que disseste dentro do escritório, vais ver" – responde Yamato.

- "Duvido." – afirma Naruto olhando com desprezo para a Hunter Nin.

- "Vais ver, mas depois não digas que eu não te avisei quando fizeres asneira." – afirma Yamato olhando para a Hokage que começa a falar.

- "Muito bem os capitães desta missão são o Kakashi, o Yamato e a HellCat." – afirma a Hokage, sendo interrompida pelo Naruto.

- "Porque é que ela é uma das capitãs da missão Baa-chan" – pergunta o Naruto.

- "Porque a seguir a mim, ela é a que têm um rank maior, aliás o Yamato e o Kakashi nem deviam ser capitães, mas ela pediu e eu concedi o seu desejo, ou melhor uma parte pois ela não queria ser capitã pois acha que não tem nenhum direito de vos dar ordens já que não se conhecem, mas eu insisti portanto eles os três são os capitães." – afirma a Hokage tendo toda a gente olhado para ela surpreendidos com o seu pedido.

- "Em segundo capitão está o Neji, para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa a alguém e como estrategista o Shikamaru." – completa a Hokage.

- "Não se está a esquecer de nada Hokage-sama?" – pergunta a Hunter Nin, recebendo uma expressão confusa da parte da mesma, tendo esta depois desaparecido.

- "Ah isso, outro segundo capitão é o Naruto." – finaliza a Hokage tendo recebido expressões confusas de todos.

- "Mas eu ainda sou um Genin Baa-chan" – diz Naruto.

- "Eu sei, tu não eras para ser segundo capitão mas ela pediu-me." – disse enquanto apontava para a Hunter Nin, tendo recebido expressões confusas de todos, sendo a mais confusa a de Naruto. – "Ou melhor ameaçou-me dizendo que só seria capitã se o Naruto fosse segundo capitão." – finaliza.

- "Por que é que fizeste isso eu ainda sou Genin e pensei que não gostasses de mim?" – pergunta confuso Naruto.

- "Os ranks não interessam, as pessoas e a mentalidade delas é que sim e não são as minhas impressões que contam fazendo com que deixas de ter o direito em ter alguma coisa a dizer na missão, afinal tu vais salvar o teu amigo. E tira a ideia da cabeça que eu não gosto de ti, muito pelo contrário és capaz de fazer um coisa que eu não sou, mas não deixes que isso te suba à cabeça. Agora vamos embora?" – admite a Hunter Nin.

- "Vamos, eu acho que vou gostar de ti, e vou-te mostrar que os amigos são importantes vais ver." – diz o Naruto pensando "_Afinal ela nem é assim tão má_".

- "Eu não acredito nisso mas vamos lá ver, agora vamos embora?" – pergunta a Hunter Nin à Hokage.

- "Sim, a vossa missão é de rank-S, por isso tenham muito cuidado, apesar de irem com um ANBU que as faz muitas vezes e uma Hunter Nin que é o mínimo rank de missões que faz, isso não significa que não tenham cuidado." – avisa preocupada a Hokage.

- "Sim Baa-chan nós sabemos, agora acaba lá o que tens para dizer para nós nos irmos embora de uma vez" – pede Naruto impaciente.

- "Deixa de brincar que isto é importante e perigoso Naruto." – avisa a Hokage.

- "Não se preocupe Hokage-sama, eu não vou deixar que nenhum deles morra, pois se isso acontecer eu também vou estar morta. Além disso eu quero ver se o Naruto-san consegue fazer aquilo que disse." – tenta a Hunter Nin tranquilizar a desesperada Hokage.

- "Eu acho que deviam levar uma médica-nin, eu sei que a Ino e a Hinata tem os básicos, mas mesmo assim…" – pensa em voz alta a Hokage.

- "Quanto a isso não se preocupe Hokage-sama eu sou médica-nin há 5 anos, um dos vários treinos do Danzo, já que eu só faço missões a solo tenho de aprender a proteger-me." – afirma a Hunter Nin.

- "Oh, bem assim está melhor." – afirma a Hokage surpreendida pelo facto de uma assassina ser médica já que o seu trabalho é matar e não curar.

- "Pronto se já estás mais tranquila Baa-chan acaba lá os pormenores da missão para nós nos irmos embora." – pede impaciente o Naruto.

- "Ok, seu pirralho impaciente. A vossa missão vai durar no mínimo 1 semana e no máximo 1 mês a ser completada. Um aviso: eu quero toda a gente de volta vivos. Estamos entendidos?" – pergunta a Hokage ameaçadoramente.

- "Sim Baa-chan, agora podemos ir?" – pergunta Naruto.

- "Sim, boa viagem e tenham cuidado." – diz a Hokage enquanto eles se dirigem para fora dos portões e começam a correr em direcção ao esconderijo onde tudo se irá passar.

"_Eu vou-te trazer de volta Teme e juntos, mais o Kakashi-sensei vamos buscar a Sakura-chan e iremos voltar a fazer parte da equipa 7_", pensa Naruto enquanto corria com os seus amigos, um ANBU e uma Hunter Nin em direcção a mais uma turbulenta mas gratificante aventura.

Obrigado pelas Reviews que tive no prólogo. Agora uma pergunta, sabem que é a Hunter Nin?? Se sim digam nas Reviews.

Kissus e obrigada


	4. Capítulo 3: Laços Quebrados?

A Verdade Da Mentira

Capítulo 3 – Laços Quebrados?

Já haviam passado várias horas desde que haviam saído da Vila estando já de noite, a equipa estava distribuída da seguinte maneira: Neji, Kakashi e Yamato iam há frente seguidos de perto por Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino e Lee. Atrás podiam-se ver as 3 raparigas, Ino, Tenten e Hinata. Atrás delas ia o Naruto que passava a vida a olhar para trás onde, com muito esforço podia-se ver um vulto no meio da floresta negra. HellCat ia a atrás do grupo enquanto sondava a floresta há sua volta em busca de inimigos, sem nenhuma sorte.

Esta ao ver o Naruto a olhar para ela quase de 5 em 5 segundos pensava, "_tem medo que eu lhe faça alguma coisa ou quê? Raios de parta mais ao Conselho e ao Danzo por me terem mando nesta porcaria de missão, voltar a Konoha era a última coisa que eu queria, mas agora não interessa, vamos lá ver se o Uchiha teve coragem para fazer aquilo pelo qual traiu tudo e todos. Se não, ele é um idiota que nem sequer merece ser um ninja já que traiu aquilo que antigamente defendia como ninguém. E isso fez mágoas a muita gente._" Pensava enquanto se ria cinicamente por detrás da máscara embora ninguém o pudesse ver.

Naruto não sabendo que tinha sido descoberto continuava a pensar para si, "_Será que o Teme após ter morto o Baka do Itachi vai voltar connosco para casa? Ele já completou o seu objectivo portanto não tem mais nenhum sítio para ir. Se ele não voltar a bem eu vou trazê-lo, pois mesmo a Sakura-chan estando morta… Aaaahhhhh!! Que raiva, ela não está morta, não pode estar. Eu não a posso perder. Assim quem é que vai refilar comigo quando eu estiver a refilar com o Teme, que é que vai ser o elo da equipa? Que é que vai ser a Alma da Equipa 7. Só ela é que o pode fazer. Pois basta 1 não estar para a equipa se desmoronar, e ela não pode ser substituída, não, ela está viva e eu vou encontrá-la nem que eu tenha de gastar a minha vida toda para a encontrar mas eu vou!!_", decidiu o Naruto com confiança.

Há sua frente as 3 raparigas conversavam entre si:

-"Quem é que vocês acham que ela é?" – perguntava um Ino com um bocado de medo pelo aquilo que havia visto no escritório da Hokage.

-"Não sei mas deve ser alguém muito boa ou maluca para fazer frente há Hokage como fez." – afirma Tenten ao lembrar-se das palavras ditas pela Hunter-nin.

-"Não sei, parecia que ela não queria estar aqui, nesta missão." – afirma Hinata com toda a certeza.

-"Porquê, pensa que vem fazer de babysiter? Nós sabemos tratar muito bem de nós próprios, não precisamos de ninguém para nos defender. Somos todas kunoichis da Vila de Konoha, uma das Vilas mais temidas e poderosas de todo o mundo, não precisamos da ajuda dela." – afirma Ino com um certo orgulho na sua voz enquanto dizia o seu discurso.

-"Não acho que seja isso Ino, o que eu queria dizer é que ela não queria vir para a Vila, ela deve ter muitas missões, melhores do que estas e mesmo assim, veio para aqui. Não há ali qualquer coisa que nos está a escapar." – afirma outra vez Hinata com certeza daquilo que dizia.

-"Não sei, mas com esta descoberta vamos descobrir o que se passa." – disse Tenten.

-"Tens razão Tenten." – disse Ino pensando nas palavras de Hinata. Pensando em mudar de assunto, afirma: -"Agora como é que vai o teu namoro com o Neji?" – pergunta tentando coscuvilhar.

-"Oh vai bem, ainda ontem…"

Respondeu a Mestre de Armas enquanto as outras 2 se juntavam ainda mais para a ouvir as notícias.

Há frente delas as 3 Shikamaru, Kiba acompanho pelo Akamaru, Shino e Lee, também falavam sobre a Hunter-nin.

-"Ela é mesmo boa eu não lhe senti o cheiro quando entrei no gabinete da Hokage." – diz o Kiba enquanto passa a mão sobre Akamaru tendo este ladrado para confirmar o que Kiba havia dito.

Como eles não se esforçaram para falar baixo, Neji, Kakashi e Yamato que iam há frente também ouviram a sua conversa tendo o primeiro afirmado.

-"Eu mesmo com o Byakugan também não dei por nenhum chakra no gabinete, ela é excelente a cobrir o seu rasto." – afirma Neji surpreendido pois nunca ninguém havia conseguido passar a perna ao Kenkai Genkai da sua família, nem mesmo o Sharingan.

-"Bem se vamos falar dela o melhor é perguntarmos aqui ao nosso amigo Yamato, já que ele trabalha com ela há 5 anos, não é?" – pergunta Kakashi, fechando o seu livrinho o que mostrava que estava mesmo interessado na pergunta que havia feito.

-"O que eu posso dizer é aquilo que todos sabem, a sua identidade e tudo o resto é confidencial, nem mesmo a Hokage sabe. E eu só sei porque fui eu que a encontrei e a trouxe ao Danzo há 5 anos atrás." – responde Yamato tentando fugir ao assunto.

-"Mas pode dizer se ela encobriu os seus rastos sozinha não pode? Sem infringir o estatuo de confidencialidade é claro." – perguntou Shino manifestando-se pela primeira vez na conversa.

-"Sim, ela encobriu os seus rastos sozinha, como vocês sabem ela é a melhor que alguma vez houve nas Black Ops. Por isso para ela encobrir os seus rastos é uma brincadeira de crianças. Ela mata sem pensar 2 vezes, encobrir os seus rastos é canja." – afirma Yamato.

-"De que Vila é que a bonita kunoichi é? Pois igual há sua juventude ninguém existe." – afirma Lee.

-"Bem isso eu posso dizer." – afirma Yamato fazendo com que todos se aproximem com curiosidade em saber mas uma coisa sobre a desconhecida kunoichi. – "Ela faz parte, ou fazia parte da Vila de Konoha." – afirma Yamato vendo as caras surpreendidas das pessoas que se encontravam há sua volta.

-"Então isso significa que a juventude da nossa desconhecida kunoichi faz parte da Vila, é claro." – afirma Lee com estrelas nos seus olhos.

-"E eu a pensar que a única juventude que existia numa kunoichi, segundo as tuas palavras Lee, era a Haruno." – afirma Neji sem perceber o que havia acabado de dizer, mas isso apenas durou 1 segundo pois a seguir baixou a sua cabeça, murmurando: -"Desculpem."

Ao ouvir o nome de Sakura todos ficam com uma dor indiscutível nos seus olhos excepto Yamato que se assusta ao ouvir o nome dando um pequeno salto, não sendo visto pelos outros pois estavam todos nas suas lembranças sobre a pequena Flor de Cerejeira da 

Vila. Quer dizer, nem todos perderem o salto, houve um que o viu, perguntando em seguida desconfiado:

-"Está tudo bem Yamato, deste um salto quando o nome da Sakura foi pronunciado?" – pergunta Kakashi ficando ainda mais desconfiado com a resposta do mesmo.

-"Hã…a, n-não é n-na-da é só que, bem… esse nome é me familiar, mais nada" – gaguejou o ANBU.

-"Pois, agora uma dúvida, para ser considerado um Hunter-nin, estes devem ser dados como mortos na sua própria Vila para serem completamente desconhecidos, não é?" – pergunta Kakashi com um ar desinteressado mas com uns olhos atentos para ver a resposta do ANBU, quer linguística quer corporal.

-"Bem sim, é isso que os faz serem completamente desconhecidos. Como fantasmas, como diz hãa …, bem como diz a HellCat." – afirma Yamato, quase dando o nome da mesma. Apesar de ter respondido sem gaguejar ou dar qualquer motivo que parecesse que estava nervoso na sua resposta o seu corpo dizia exactamente o contrário, estando as suas mãos estavam todas suadas, caindo também o suor no seu rosto.

-"Isso significa que ela está nos registos da Vila e se ela foi considerada Hunter-nin com 13 anos, se tirarmos 1 ano para fazer 12, isso significa que ela agora, com 18 anos se graduou da Academia há 6 anos, e como desapareceu há cinco é só cruzar os dados duvido muito que existam mais de uma pessoa com estas características." – diz Kakashi fazendo as contas e ao mesmo tempo esperando ansiosamente a resposta de Yamato. Mas essa nunca chegou, pois no mesmo instante que Yamato se preparava para responder foi salvo pelo gongo, neste caso, pelo Naruto que disse:

-"Kakashi-sensei, não podemos parar, estou com fome e já está de noite." – refila o Uzumaki.

-"Sim é isso, vamos acampar aqui." – disse Yamato muito rapidamente enquanto quase que corria para o lado mais afastado da clareira onde se encontravam começando a preparar a sua tenda

"_Raios Naruto, eu estava quase a sacar-lhe o nome da Hunter-nin, se não tivesses interrompido_", pensava Hatake enquanto arrumava o seu livrinho começando a dizer: -"Os rapazes vão buscar lenha para fazer o lume, as raparigas começam a preparar para cozinhar, enquanto eu e o Yamato vamos buscar a comida." – afirma enquanto pensava para si, "_Agora já não podes fugir Yamato_".

Mas nesse momento, um vulto todo vestido de negro caiu no meio da clareira quando muito rapidamente fez lume e pôs ao seu lado 3 coelhos mortos já todos preparados sendo a única coisa em falta ser o lume para serem cozinhados e ao lado 3 baldes cheios de água, já estes baldes pareciam ser feito de tinta, mas não entornava, nem um bocadinho.

-"Calculo que seja isto que quer Hatake-san?" – pergunta a Hunter-nin a olhar com os seus olhos verdes, frios como neve, para o mesmo.

-"Sim, é exactamente isto que eu quero." – afirma desconcertado, pois ela havia feito aquilo que levaria pelo menos 30 minutos a descobrir e trazer para o acampamento em segundos.

-"Como é que fizeste isto tudo em segundos?" – pergunta o Uzumaki, fazendo a pergunta que todos estavam a pensar excepto Yamato que já estava habituado.

-"Quando disseram para acamparmos, eu já sabia onde estava, as coisas que eram precisas, pois eu vim o caminho todo a sondar a floresta, não sou como vocês. Agora 3 conselhos como colega que vou ser nesta missão. 1º nunca se olha para trás pois um inimigo pode aparecer à nossa frente, e ainda por cima perdido em pensamentos, não achas Naruto-san?" – pergunta a Hunter-nin olhando para o mesmo vendo-o a ficar com raiva por ter sido apanhado e por estar a levar um sermão há frente de toda a gente, principalmente a Hinata-chan, "_espera lá de onde é que veio isto_", pensa o mesmo. – E também é uma falta de respeito estar a pensar noutras coisas enquanto uma pessoa está a falar o teu sensei não te ensinou nada, sem ofensa Hatake-san. – acrescenta vendo Kakashi a apertar o seu livro com mais força fazendo com que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos.

-"Nenhuma tomada." – diz tentando manter a sua voz neutra, enquanto pensava, "_sua filha da mãe, quem é que ela pensa que é para me dizer como é que eu devo ou não devo ensinar os meus alunos, a Sakura sempre foi bem educada só os dois rapazes é que não, ela é que os metia na linha. Ah, a Sakura…_"

-"Ainda bem Hatake-san. Agora 2º ponto, numa missão não se deve estar a conversar umas com as outras, se fosse sobre a missão ainda vá lá que não vá mas sobre as vidas amorosas, acho que isso é bom é nas vielas da Vila, não acham meninas." – diz a Hunter-nin olhando para a Ino, Tenten e Hinata, que por sua vez coraram, agora se era de vergonha ou de raiva ninguém soube, só elas. – "Ah, e estejam descansadas que eu não vou fazer babysiter como disseram, vocês sabem tratar de vocês mesmas, se não têm aí os rapazes para as salvar como donzelas em problemas que são." – diz com malícia vendo-as corar ainda mais pelo facto de a Hunter-nin ter ouvido a conversa delas quando o tópico em questão era a mesma. – "Ah, só mais uma coisa, vocês deviam dar mais crédito há Hinata-san, ela acertou em cheio no que disse, os meus parabéns, já que mais ninguém foi capaz de o descobrir" – afirma com sinceridade, sendo esta perceptível nas suas palavras pelos restantes.

- "O-obrigado" – gagueja Hinata pois ainda estava com vergonha pelo facto de ter sido apanhada e pelo facto de não a conhecer e estar a receber um elogio dela enfrente de todas as pessoas que olhavam espantadas para ela pois queriam saber o que ela disse, excepto as raparigas que sabiam o que tinha sido dito.

-"De nada, eu apenas disse a verdade." – responde a Hunter-nin. – "E agora, 3º e último ponto, vocês os homens deviam de deixar de se meterem na minha vida e preocuparem-se mais com a vossa missão. Não acham?" – pergunta.

-"Sim, tem razão Hunter-nin, mas a curiosidade é normal num ser humano, ainda mais numa figura como você, a sua identidade é um mistério e que para além de si, só mais 5 pessoas é que sabem a sua identidade e os seus feitos são lendários na ANBU, até para nós jounins." – responde cordialmente Shino.

-"Obrigada, mas como o Kakashi-san perguntou ao Yamato a minha identificação é confidencial, por isso agradecia que deixa-se de insistir nesse assunto." – responde também cordialmente a Hunter-nin.

-"Com certeza, se é isso que pretende." – remata Shino com a mesma voz.

-"Completamente agradecida." – responde a Hunter-nin. – "Agora façam o jantar e vão dormir pois amanhã chegamos ao local destinado e não me parece que não tenham de lutar para alcançarem aquilo que querem, por isso vão descansar que eu fico de vigia a noite toda." – ordena muito discretamente a Hunter-nin.

-"Fica de vigia toda a noite HellCat?" – pergunta Kakashi com uma preocupação sarcástica.

-"Oh, não se preocupe comigo Kakashi-san, eu passo semanas, às vezes até meses sem dormir e a minha prestação não desce por isso, o meu corpo já está habituado." – responde na mesma moeda a Hunter-nin.

-"Fico contente." – responde calmamente enquanto por dentro ele, tal como toda a gente exceptuando Yamato pensava a mesma coisa, "_meses sem dormir e a sua prestação não desce por isso, ela deve ser mesmo muito boa._".

-"Bem agora que estamos conversados, podem ir fazer o vosso jantar." – afirma a Hunter-nin enquanto se deslocava em direcção a Yamato, até parar para responder a uma pergunta.

-"_Vosso jantar_, não vai comer?" – pergunta Kakashi com uma preocupação sarcástica.

-"Já comi fruta, não preciso de mais, mas obrigada pela preocupação, Kakashi-san." – responde tendo recebido um "de nada" do mesmo. – "Ah agora só mais uma coisa e isto é para todos, especialmente para si Kakashi-san,…" – ouvindo o seu nome sendo ainda por cima destacado, este vira-se e cerra os seus olhos, - "deixem de insistir com o Yamato para ele vos dizer qual é a minha identificação, ele só está a fazer o trabalho dele ao ocultar, e eu não quero ter de tomar medidas drásticas para garantir que vocês saibam a minha identificação, estamos entendidos?" – pergunta com uma voz fria tendo recebido acenos da parte de todos. Quando se virou na direcção de 

Yamato que havia soltado um suspiro com aquilo que a Hunter-nin havia feito estava agora com um pequeno sorriso de felicidade, mas esta deu apenas 2 passos antes de parar e voltar apenas a cabeça na direcção de Kakashi dizendo: -"Por isso Kakashi-san, não há mais conversas sobre Hunter-nins, especialmente sobre mim, a não ser que seja sobre a missão, e se houver dirija-as a mim pessoalmente e não a Yamato pois ele não sabe como eu penso, portanto nada de conversas e de passeios para ir buscar comida, estamos entendidos? Há só mais uma coisa para sua curiosidade, quando disse que era fácil ver como é que eu me chamava esqueceu-se de um pormenor, eu posso não me ter graduado com 12 anos, afinal já ouve outros que o fizeram, Uchiha Itachi por exemplo, portanto desista de saber quem eu sou, já sabe que eu em tempos pertenci há Vila de Konoha e isso é suficiente pois já sabe mais do que muitos alguma vez sonharam saber, por isso devia estar contente. Só mais uma coisa e directa ao assunto que eu não gosto de divagar, desista." – pergunta cinicamente mostrando que sabia do seu plano para tentar dobrar Yamato.

-"Entendidos perfeitamente HellCat." – responde enquanto se sentava ao pé da fogueira e a via a dirigir-se a Yamato para falar com o mesmo, "_Com que então ela sabia do meu truque, parece que vou ter de ser mais cuidado. És uma boa oponente, mas eu vou ganhar o jogo HellCat_".

Enquanto isso HellCat chega ao pé de Yamato e diz baixo:

-"Estás safo, agora não ter descais como ias fazendo há bocado se o Uzumaki não te tivesse salvo, estamos entendidos?"

-"Hai, tu é que mandas, mas agora uma dúvida, porque é que não os chamas pelos nomes deles e acrescentas o –san no final, tu conhece os, andaste com eles na Academia, porquê a formalidade ?" – pergunta curioso Yamato.

-"Conheci-os bem há 5 anos atrás, não agora, são meros conhecidos e até e nossa missão estar completa, nada nem ninguém vai desconfiar sobre a minha identidade e tu não te vais descair, estamos entendidos?" – pergunta firmemente.

-"Tu é que sabes, mas numa coisa tens razão, não podemos por a nossa missão em risco, mas também temos de completar a idiota missão de 

trazer o corpo do Uchiha Itachi para a Vila, Danzo quer ver os segredos do Sharingan, mas ninguém se vai meter na nossa real missão, muito trabalho já foi posta nela, e não são estes miúdos que a vão fazer falhar, por isso muito cuidado, por que eu conheço Kakashi tal como tu e tu sabes que ele não vai desistir até saber quem tu és." – avisa Yamato.

-"Eu sei Yamato, mas mais cedo do que ele imagina, aliás do que todos imaginam, eles vão saber que eu sou realmente, e aí sou eu que me vou rir." – diz HellCat com um sorrisinho que não foi visto por Yamato, pois a máscara tapava a boca, mas ele sabia que ele estava lá.

-"O jantar está pronto." – avisa Ino.

-"Vai lá jantar, para depois ires descansar que amanha começa a nossa grande missão." – avisa HellCat, enquanto esta se dirigia à árvore que se situava por cima de todo o acampamento, chagando saltou para um tronco que saia da mesma encostando-se enquanto fechava os olhos.

O jantar passou-se sem grandes confusões, todos conversaram não voltando a insistir no tópico da Hunter-nin que estava sobre eles a sondar a floresta. Entre o Naruto chateado por não haver Ramen e o Shikamaru dormir, todos se foram deitar ficando apenas um fraco lume que a HellCat não se deu ao trabalho de voltar a atear.

Quando eram 3 da manhã, ouviu-se um barulho na floresta. Todos ouviram e quando abriram os fechos da tenda e olharam para a HellCat que se encontrava encostada há árvore de olhos fechados, 20 ninjas do Som saltaram e rodearam-nos não dando hipótese de escaparem.

-"Eu consigo passar meses sem dormir que isso não altera o meu desempenho o caraças, nem deu por nada." – gozou Ino. – "Raios estamos lixados." – acrescentou, enquanto todos tiravam as suas kunais e se preparavam para lutar.

Mas antes de poderem sequer lançar uma um vento rápido passou e antes de alguém se conseguir se mexer, todos os ninjas do Som caíram mortos no chão degolados.

-"Voltem a dormir que eu trato de tudo. Ninguém vos vai tocar, muito menos matar, foi o que eu disse à vossa Hokage não foi? Pois quando eu prometo eu cumpro, agora voltem-se a deitar que amanhã temos 

um dia muito longo." – concluiu a Hunter-nin sem abrir os olhos, e quando estalou os dedos, um buraco no chão debaixo dos 20 ninjas foi aberto e estes e o sangue derramado desapareceram ficando tudo come estava.

Ao perceberem, que a Hunter-nin estava de vigia e que ninguém lhes iria tocar, todos foram para as suas tendas, com a excepção de Yamato que nem sequer acordou, todos estavam a pensar: "_Ela é rápida, ninguém a viu mexer_".

O resto da noite, ou da manhã, foi passado sem problemas e quando já eram 8 horas já todos estavam a correr em direcção ao esconderijo, quando se ouve o som de pássaros a cantar.

-"Chidori." – diz Naruto.

-"Sim, parece que a luta já deve ter começado." – concorda Kakashi.

Acelerando o passo, eles chegam ao que parece ser uma casa subterrânea, só que agora sem tecto, onde se podia ver Uchiha Itachi deitado no chão com um buraco que trespassava todo o seu tronco de um lado ao outro no meio do seu estômago. Sobre ele podia-se ver Uchiha Sasuke com o braço direito com sangue e mais atrás Kisame que lutava com 3 pessoas. Um de cabelo branco e transparente, outro alto e com os músculos bem desenvolvidos e largos e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e com óculos.

Ao acabar a luta entre os irmãos, os 3 companheiros de equipa do Uchiha mais novo vão a correr na sua direcção.

-"SASUKE-KUN!!" – berra a mulher. – "Estás bem?" – pergunta numa voz alta e irritante.

-"Sasuke, está tudo bem?" – perguntam os outros dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ao chegar ao pé do Sasuke, a rapariga agarra-se ao braço dele sendo afastada imediatamente, pelo mesmo.

-"Desaparece Karin, e sim está tudo bem Juugo e Suigetsu." – responde Sasuke. – "Finalmente está tudo acabado."

-"Se já está tudo acabado, isso significa que vais voltar connosco para casa não é Teme?" – pergunta Naruto ao entrar seguido por todos os outros na clareira onde decorrera a luta.

-"Naruto, Kakashi e todos os outros, a que devo o prazer?" – recebe sarcasticamente Sasuke, enquanto a Hunter-nin corria em direcção ao corpo caído do Uchiha mais velho, sendo seguida pelos olhos do mais novo, tendo este dito: -"Ele já está morto." – afirmou enquanto ela agarrava nele e desaparecia numa nuvem de fumo.

-"Ela sabe, mas a última vez que eu vi, Hunter-nins matam os seus alvos e não lhes salvam a vida, ela só está a fazer a sua missão que é trazer o corpo de volta para que o segredo do Sharingan fique salvo." – responde Yamato.

-"Hunter-nin ãh…" – zomba o Sasuke enquanto ela voltava a entrar na clareira, por detrás dos ninjas de Konoha.

-"Eu conheço-a." – afirma Karin apontando para a Hunter-nin, enquanto todos olhavam para ela curiosos.

-"Sim, eu também acho que já vi esses óculos e esses cabelos vermelhos." – goza a Hunter-nin, fazendo a outra corar. – "Mas se eu bem me lembro, a última vez que eu te vi, tu ias com o teu corpinho a fugir de mim como o Diabo foge da Cruz, a chorar baba e ranho com medinho não foi." – goza a mais a Hunter-nin. Passado 1 segundo, todos perceberam o que foi dito tendo o Suigetsu começado a rir a alto e bom som.

-"_Não, eu sou a melhor, nunca fujo de nada, e derroto sempre os meus adversários._" – diz o Suigetsu imitando a voz dela, alta e irritante, na perfeição.

-"Cala a boca Suigetsu, se fosses tu também corrias." – defende-se a Karin.

-"Ai sim, porquê 4 olhos?" – pergunta a pessoa em questão.

-"Porque foi ela que destruiu todas as bases do Orochimaru a Norte, Este e Oeste." – diz recebendo olhares de espanto que depois se desviaram dela e passaram a fitar a Hunter-nin.

-"Sim, já ouvi falar." – afirma Juugo. – "Matou todos os ninjas que encontrou pelo caminho, mas não perseguiu aqueles que fugiram. Só num dia ela deve ter morto uns 100 ninjas há vontade."

-"Isso é impossível, o Ero-sennin, disse que ela fazia 100 mortes por ano, por isso ela já matou 500 pessoas, não pode ter feito isso." – afirma Naruto espantado.

-"Para começar…" – começa ela com a voz fria que arrepiou todos, até mesmo o Yamato que estava habituado e o Sasuke, o próprio rei do Gelo. – "… ele disse que eu fazia 10 Bingo Books em média por ano, não que era certo, e em segundo isso só retrata as mortes que eu faço, ou seja os alvos específicos, mas eu não tenho só missões dessas, também tenho missões, tal como a que a 4 olhos disse de destruir bases, sendo essa um dos muitos exemplos, e isso inclui matar os que se metem pelo meu caminho, e em terceiro, quando eu vou matar um alvo, normalmente mato também os seus guarda-costas, e Yukaza, apesar de só contar para as mortes que o Jiraya-sama disse a do meu alvo. Por isso Naruto-san, eu mato talvez 500 pessoas não em 5 anos, mas sim num ano e 100 pessoas quando eu tenho sorte, num dia tal como ele disse" – finalizou a Hunter-nin apontando para Juugo enquanto todos olhavam espantados ao ouvi-la e pelo facto de ela ter dito todo o seu discurso sem nenhum remorso.

-"Sim, já ouvi falar, melhor médica-nin, Hunter-nin e Interrogadora do País do Fogo, mais conhecida por HellCat." – afirma Juugo.

-"HellCat?" – pergunta Suigetsu surpreendido tendo ele e todos os outros espantados, incluindo o Sasuke, excepto Yamato que já o sabia. – "Oh, já ouvi falar, mas por outra razão." – afirma Suigetsu, sendo incitado pela Karin para contar o que sabia. – "A mulher mais pretendida, pelo menos de 10 países incluindo o Som, com o corpo de utiliza para disfarce, ou seja, o corpo de quando ela tinha 15 anos. Uma deusa." – afirma fazendo com que os homens olhem para ela com luxúria e as mulheres com inveja.

-"Claro, todos os homens, principalmente, conhecem-me por isso." – afirma com uma voz sarcástica.

-"Bem isto é tudo muito giro, mas agora o que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?" – pergunta o Sasuke olhando para todos e vendo que faltava uma pessoa ali.

-"É verdade que o Orochimaru está morto?" – pergunta Kakashi querendo confirmar os boatos.

-"Hn." – responde Sasuke.

-"Tradução: Sim." – afirma Naruto.

-"Estou a ver que estás mais inteligente Dobe." – goza Sasuke.

-"Teme, tu continuas o mesmo idiota de sempre. Mas tal como tu disseste, já mataste o teu irmão, agora podes voltar para casa." – afirma Naruto.

-"Então e nós?" – pergunta Suigetsu.

-"Acho que podem vir connosco, a Hokage não se deve importar, toda a ajuda é necessária, pois agora nesta altura que vai haver guerra, é importante ter shinobis no nosso lado." – responde Kakashi.

-"Porque é que eu haveria de ir?" – pergunta Sasuke admirando toda a gente com a sua pergunta.

-"Porque é a tua casa." – responde simplesmente Naruto.

-"E isso fez a mesmo com que tu ficasses mais forte. Pelo que eu percebi, tu saíste da vila durante 5 anos e 6 meses, não foi?" – goza Sasuke.

-"Isso não interessa, é a nossa casa." – afirma Naruto.

-"Que rica casa. Agora outra pergunta, falta aqui uma pessoa, não falta?" – pergunta Sasuke, tendo as restantes excepto Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo, sabido de quem se tratava, baixando a cabeça com mágoa.

-"Onde é que está a Sakura, muito fraca, tal como era, que nem a deixam sair da Vila?" – goza Sasuke.

-"Teme estar a passar a linha!!" – avisa Naruto.

-"Porquê é verdade e tu tal como toda a gente sabe, ela era apenas um empecilho, não fazia mais nada que não atrapalhar a equipa, agora está 

a onde, a cozer meias em casa? Ela era fraca, e não à mais nada que tu possas fazer ou dizer para o alterar, ela deve estar ai escondida, cheia de medo de vir aqui, idiota, como era e pessoas fracas como ela não mudam e tu sabes sempre nós a protegê-la dos perigos, por isso é que ela não vem, ela é…" - continuou Sasuke, mas Naruto farto de o ouvir falar mal da sua amiga e irmã, cortou-o berrando.

-"A SAKURA-CHAN NÃO VEIO PORQUE ELA MORREU HÁ 5 ANOS ATRÁS" – berra Naruto fazendo com que o Sasuke parasse o seu discurso e ficando a olhar espantando para o Naruto tentando assimilar o que ele disse.

Quando assimilou as palavras ditas por Naruto, Sasuke ficou ainda mais branco do que já é, de olhos ainda mais abertos devido ao choque, e naquele instante, todas as pessoas naquele local dariam tudo para saber o que o Uchiha mais novo estava a pensar.


	5. Chapter 4: Uma Parte da Escondida

A Verdade da Mentira

Capítulo 4: Uma Parte da Escondida História da Haruno Sakura

Na clareira onde se encontravam, o eco das palavras ditas por Naruto fizeram todas as pessoas que lá se encontravam arrepiar-se, "_ESTÁ MORTA… ESTÁ MORTA… ESTÁ MORTA…_".

Sasuke não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nessas palavras, a menina irritante da equipa 7, Haruno Sakura estava morta, ela já não o iria chatear mais para o trazer para casa, ou para encontros, para treinar, iria deixar de ouvir a voz alta e irritante dela, iria deixar de ver os seus sorrisos largos e cheios de vida que ele odiava pois ela tinha aquilo que ele não podia ter, iria deixar de ver as lágrimas que ela derramava por causa das respostas rudes dele.

A voz irritante e alta.

Os convites para os encontros e para treinar.

Os seus sorrisos.

As suas lágrimas.

A sua maior fã.

Ele devia ficar contente, mas então porque é que sentia um vazio tão grande, como se sentia quando a sua família foi morta. Como se faltasse uma parte do seu coração.

Naruto olhava atentamente para a cara do seu melhor amigo e irmão, pois ele esperava que Sasuke mostrasse alguma emoção ao saber que a sua colega de equipa foi morta, mostrasse que ele se preocupava com os amigos, mas, acima de tudo, mostrasse que ele ainda tinha um coração.

Para disfarçar o seu espanto pela notícia, Sasuke pergunta:

-"O grande Uzumaki Naruto, deixou a sua amiguinha morrer, e não a protegeu? Até tu Kakashi? E depois dizem que eu é que não sou bom 

companheiro de equipa? Que eu saiba, no ano em que fizemos parte da mesma equipa ela nunca se magoou, a não ser no Chunnin Exams, mas tirando isso não lhe aconteceu nada. O que é que aconteceu, descaíram a segurança e ela caiu em algum penhasco e vocês não a conseguiram apanhar, uma kunai ou shuriken perdida que ela não viu e acertou em algum ponto vital e vocês não a conseguiram salvar?" – divagou Sasuke gozando.

-"Não, não foi nada disso, eu fui me embora 6 meses depois de tu te teres ido embora e o Kakashi-sensei também. Ela ficou sozinha na Vila, mas não deixou de ultrapassar a Hokage com 13 anos, 1 ano após ter sido aceite como sua aprendiz." – disse Naruto, ao ver a cara surpresa de Sasuke este continua com um pequeno sorriso. – "Nesse tempo, ela recebeu uma missão de rank-S…" – Sasuke abriu ainda mais os olhos enquanto os outros ninjas da Folha estavam perdidos em memórias relativas a essa época. – "…, a sua missão era ir vigiar um bar que a Vila sabia que o Kabuto e os ninjas do Som passavam por lá…" – ou ouvir isto os olhos de Sasuke começam a ficar com uma dor, pois ele percebe que é um dos culpados. – "…, claro que ela tinha de ir tirar informações sobre o Orochimaru e seus planos e por consequência sobre ti, Teme…" – diz Naruto apontando por Sasuke quando diz o seu nome. – "…, mas segundo aquilo que se sabe com certeza, é eu o relatório da missão chegou com as informações, mas uma missão que era para durar 1 semana, passou para 3 meses, ate ser considerada MIA, desaparecida em combate." – finaliza com tristeza nos seus olhos.

Acabando de contar a história, Naruto e todas as pessoas calam-se ficando perdidos em memórias, enquanto Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu estavam completamente perdidos.

Isso ficou assim até Karin dizer:

-"Ah, já sei!"

Ao ouvir isto todos olham para ela há espera que ela dissesse o que sabia.

Ao ver todos os olhos em si, ela cora pela atenção que recebia, principalmente de Sasuke, e por isso começa:

-"Eu ouvi o Kabuto falar disso, isso aconteceu há 5 anos atrás, ele tinha ido ao bar, mas um homem de cabelos pretos disse-lhe que ia haver uma miúda que ia lá para o vigiar. O mais engraçado é que esse homem tinha uma ligadura num dos olhos." – disse rindo-se enquanto Yamato e a Hunter-nin ficavam completamente direitos e parados, fazendo com que todos olhem para eles com curiosidade.

-"Danzo." – diz simplesmente Yamato por entre dentes cerrados, tal era a fúria.

-"Mas por que é que o líder da Black Ops. iria querer ter a ver com uma simples missão de recolha de informações?" – pergunta Kakashi desconfiado e com raiva pois isso podia ter feito a sua aluna perder a sua vida.

-"Porque ele já andava de olho nela há vários anos." – responde a Hunter-nin fazendo com que todos olhem para ela espantados por saber e Yamato mandou-lhe um olhar de aviso, como quem diz: "_estás a pisar a linha_". Esse olhar foi visto por todos, inclusive por ela, mas ela não lhe ligou continuando. – "Ela tem um excelente controlo de Chakra, o que é muito raro." – disse vendo a cara espantada de todos, menos da equipa 7 que o sabiam.

-"Ela sempre foi a melhor nisso." – diz Kakashi com um sorriso, tendo Naruto respondido com o grande aceno e com um sorriso no seu rosto, enquanto Sasuke apenas disse 'hn' e ficou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, sorriso característico dele.

-"Sim, isso é verdade. Ela era pretendida por ele desde que andava na Academia, mas recusava sempre a proposta, pois achava que era muito nova para isso e não queria deixar a sua equipa." – disse a Hunter-nin apontando para Kakashi-sensei, Naruto e Sasuke, vendo a cara de espantados dos mesmos, tendo por isso dado um pequeno sorrisinho que não foi visto por ninguém. Mas esse sorriso não era trocista ou sarcástico como os anteriores, tendo a sua voz também mudado estando agora quente e feliz como se estivesse a lembrar-se de coisas acontecidas há muito tempo.

-"Quando 1 por 1 se foram embora de Konoha, ela ficou triste é claro, mas mesmo assim, ela não condenava nenhum, nem mesmo o 

Uchiha, que traiu toda a gente por vingança, nem o Naruto, que se foi embora para treinar para juntos trazerem o Uchiha, nem o Hatake, que voltou para a ANBU pois a dor de voltar a perder 1 dos companheiros de equipa era muita. Ela compreendia e apoiava todos. Todos os dias ela esperava notícias de qualquer 1. Não temia o pior como alguns, pois confiava cegamente neles, mas tinha saudades como qualquer ser humano." – continuou a contar e sorriu novamente ao ver que todos a ouviam atentamente e com um ar de espantados por a ver a falar tanto, e não tão friamente como de costume.

-"Uau, tu sabes mesmo muito, como é que sabes tanto sobre a Sakura-chan?" – pergunta Naruto atónito por uma Hunter-nin saber tanto sobre a sua 'irmã'.

-"Baka, deixa-a acabar de contar a história sobre a Testuda!!" – disse Ino enquanto dava um soco na cabeça do mesmo.

-"Itai! Só a Sakura-chan é que me pode bater!" – berra Naruto, olhando-a através de olhos cerrados.

-"Querem que eu continue ou não?" – pergunta a Hunter-nin.

-"Eu até acho que já disseste de mais." – avisa Yamato. – "O Danzo não vai gostar disto, porque de certeza absoluta que eles vão contar há Hokage e esta depois vai dizê-lo a ele, confrontando-o, e por fim vai sobrar para ti!"

-"Eu quero ver o Danzo a tentar fazer-me qualquer coisa. Ele já sabe o que lhe acontece. Por isso é que nem vai tentar. Queres apostar comigo? Ele sabe o que é bom para a tosse e tem amor há vida, por isso nem vem pensar em fazer-me nada." – responde calmamente a Hunter-nin.

-"É, tu estás safa, mas esqueces-te que eu não estou. Se ele não te pode sequer tocar, vai sobrar para mim e ele não tem medo de mim." – tenta Yamato.

-"Mas tem medo de mim! Eu sei, mas ele não te vai tocar porque eu não deixo." – diz a Hunter-nin.

Os outros ouviam surpreendidos, especialmente Kakashi que o conhecia, por ver que o 'Grande Danzo' tem medo de alguém.

-"Bem agora continuamos com a história." – continua a Hunter-nin, fazendo com que toda a gente olhe cheia de expectação para ouvir o que ela tem para dizer sobre a sua amiga. – "Como vocês sabem ela quando tinha 13 anos recebeu aquela missão de rank-S, preparada pelo Danzo para ver se a trazia para as Black Ops." – disse com pesar, vendo todos a aproximar-se dela pois esta estava a chegar ao cerne da questão. – "Se não fosse a interrupção pela parte do Danzo, a missão teria corrido toda bem, mas quando ela estava a ir-se embora, eles atacaram-na por detrás. Ela ficou ferida gravemente, mas com o nevoeiro, eu deixei de vê-la." – finalizou a Hunter-nin com uma voz pesada.

-"Então foi assim que a Testuda morreu, hãm…" – disse a Ino agarrando-se ao braço de Shikamaru.

-"Sim, e como ele não a podia ter, veio ter comigo e fui eu a eleita." – disse a Hunter-nin voltando à sua voz fria.

-"Então a Sakura-chan é melhor do que tu!!" – disse Naruto com um sorriso, apontando para ela.

-"Sim, é melhor do que eu." – concordou a Hunter-nin com uma voz quente. – "Mas está morta por isso o assunto está arrumado." – disse mudando a voz novamente fria.

-"Não, não está." – discorda Naruto aos berros, fazendo com que todos olhem para ele.

-"Dobe há bocado berraste-me que ela tinha morrido, agora dizes-me que ela está viva, decide-te!?" – diz Sasuke com uma voz que transmitia uma réstia de esperança.

-"Ela está morta. Esquece!! Não a procures!!" – sibilou a Hunter-nin.

-"Porquê? Tu nem sequer a conheces!" – responde de volta Naruto.

-"Se ela não a conhece como é que ela sabe tanto sobre a história dela? A não ser que a tenha conhecido." – inquere Kakashi.

-"Isso é verdade. Como é que sabes tanto sobre a Sakura-chan?" – pergunta o Naruto desconfiado.

-"Conheci-a há 5 anos atrás." – responde simplesmente a Hunter-nin com a sua voz fria. – "Mas isso não importa agora. Vamos voltar para Konoha ou não?"

-"Sim." – responde simplesmente Kakashi. – "Vêem connosco, ou não, Sasuke?"

-"Porque que é que querem que eu vá convosco?" – responde Sasuke.

-"Porque tu és nosso companheiro de equipa, e nós não deixamos os outros para trás." – sibila Naruto.

-"Mas deixaram a Sakura, não foi. Deixaram-na que ela acabou por morrer." – grunhe Sasuke.

-"Ela não está morta!" – berra Naruto, acrescentando em seguida, quando viu HellCat a dar um passo para a frente. – "E tu escusas de dizeres aquilo que quiseres. Ela está viva e eu vou encontrá-la nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. E tu Teme, tu, vais-me ajudar." – disse apontando para a pessoa em questão.

-"Quem é que te diz a ti que eu te vou ajudar, quando eu deixei tudo para trás há 6 anos. Ela não me interessa. Ela selou o destino dela quando morreu há 5 anos, ou desapareceu, é como tu quiseres. O que conta é que ela já não está na Vila, por isso eu não vou gastar a minha vida há procura de uma pessoa que está morta." – diz Sasuke, enquanto andava em direcção aos ninjas de Konoha seguido pela sua equipa.

-"Tu vais ver. Quando chegar há altura, tu vens connosco Teme." – avisa Naruto quando o vê aproximar-se.

-"Vamos embora, esta missão está a tornar-se enjoativa e eu tenho de vos ir entregar há Hokage antes que ela tenha um ataque de coração. Ainda só passaram 2 dias desde que saímos e a missão era para durar 1 semana, mas o Conselho não estava a contar que o Uchiha e companhia viessem de livre vontade, por isso chegamos daqui a 2 dias se tudo correr bem." – avisa a Hunter-nin.

Dito isto, todos viram as costas e partem em direcção há floresta para regressarem a casa, com 1 antigo companheiro e 3 novos aliados da Folha.


	6. Chapter 5: Regresso a casa do Prodígio

A Verdade da Mentira

Capítulo 5: Regresso a casa do Prodígio, Konoha

O ambiente de regresso a casa era tenso. As três equipas viajavam em separado, como uma linha tivesse sido delineada pela qual ninguém passava, todos em silêncio, até Naruto estava calado. Durante o primeiro dia, as únicas palavras trocadas a medo eram para almoçar, jantar e dormir, e isto foi feito tudo em separado.

No dia seguinte o dia foi igual. Até que durante o jantar, Naruto farto disto, levantasse deixando todos surpreendidos, menos Kakashi, que já sabia que ele iria partir e não aguentar mais, e HellCat fica com um sorrisinho na cara embora ninguém veja, tendo os dois pensado, "_até que em fim, estava a ver que ele nunca mais o fazia_".

Naruto avança decidido para o local onde a equipa Hebi havia decidido ficar a jantar, e sem medo passa por Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin indo em direcção a Sasuke, tendo este levantado a sua cabeça em reconhecimento.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Naruto para em frente a Sasuke com este a olhar desafiadora mente para ele. Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo, alertados pela acção do loiro agarravam kunais e shurikens e Suigetsu prepara a sua espada, a que antes havia sido de Zabuza.

Sem se intimidar pela acção, Naruto não se mexe um milímetro sequer, enquanto o grupo de Konoha preocupado com a acção do grupo de Sasuke também agarraram em kunais e shurikens para se defenderem e ajudarem Naruto, e, Kakashi destapa o seu olho com o Sharingan.

Em cima da árvore que servia de uma das muitas linhas imaginárias de separação dos três grupos, Yamato e HellCat, viam a cena a decorrer, um preocupado com Naruto e o outro com um sorriso cínico no rosto à espera do resultado que iria sair dali.

-"Teme" – diz Naruto, interrompendo o silêncio e a tensão de todos presentes que podia ser cortada à faca. – "Vais ficar aí, sem fazer nada? Já mataste o teu irmão, o teu clã foi vingado, por isso eu não percebo porque é que tu continuas o mesmo?" – pergunta Naruto, estando a sua confusão demonstrada nos seus olhos azuis.

-"Dobe." – responde Sasuke com a sua voz fria. – "Tu nunca sabes nem percebes nada, por isso, nem tentes perceber aquilo que não consegues, principalmente, isto." – continua com uma voz fria e um olhar desinteressado e aborrecido.

-"Eu já não sou o mesmo Teme, eu cresci. Mais do que tu pensas. Se calhar já vi tanto como tu. Mas isso não muda nada, o que é que tu vais fazer agora que já cumpriste o teu primeiro objectivo, a tua vingança, pela qual deixaste tudo e todos para trás? Agora o quê, vais cumprir o teu segundo objectivo, reconstruir o teu clã?" – pergunta Naruto.

-"Não, a minha vingança ainda não acabou…" – diz Sasuke, não tendo ninguém reparado em como HellCat se inclinou mais para a frente, e muito menos na cara de preocupação da mesma. – "Mas tu não percebes nem nunca percebeste. Agora deixa-me em paz e vai ter com os teus amiguinhos fracotes da Vila e cala a boca de vez."

-"Teme! Agora abusaste!!" – berra Naruto com raiva.

-"Dobe, vê se eu me m importo." – diz com um sorrisinho sarcástico a adornar a sua cara, tendo a sua voz ficado cada vez mais cínica quando continuava o seu discurso. – "Tu continuas o mesmo fraco que eras à 6 anos atrás, tu e o Kakashi, e escusas de dizer que viste tanto como eu vi, porque isso nunca há-de ser verdade. Tu e todos os teus amiguinhos da Vila são todos uns fracos e não sabem o que é a verdade sobre a vida. Eu nem acredito que vou dizer isto, mas acho que a Sakura era mais forte do que tu. Ela não fugiu quando eu abandonei a Vila, tu ou o Kakashi podem dizer o mesmo? Vocês dizem que se pode ficar mais forte na Vila, mas ninguém ficou forte o suficiente para salvar a Sakura, pois não? Tu não conseguiste salvar a tua queridinha 'Sakura-chan', o que é que te faz crer que consegues salvar-me a mim?"

-"Cala a boca Teme." – responde Naruto com raiva e desgosto suprimido na sua voz que fez com que todos ficassem espantados, incluindo Sasuke e HellCat. – "Eu posso não ter salvado a Sakura-chan, posso tê-la deixado para trás, mas não vou quebrar a promessa que lhe fiz, não, isso não. E além disso, tu não tens moral para falar, não é?" – pergunta sarcástico, vendo o sorrisinho da cara do Sasuke a desaparecer, pois este já desconfiava daquilo que ele iria buscar para lhe mandar à cara. – "Afinal, eu ainda tive a lata de lhe dizer adeus e vê-la, mesmo que tivesse lágrimas nos olhos, a dizer-me adeus, mas tu não, pois não? Tu deixaste-a num banco inconsciente a meio da noite." – diz com a sua raiva a ficar cada vez mais visível, quer na sua voz, quer pelo manto avermelhado que o rodeava. – "Por isso tu não tens moral nenhuma para me dizer nada."

-"Hn, tu não mudas. Sempre a falar e nunca a falar, és mesmo um idiota fracote." – zomba Sasuke, ainda um pouco irritado por aquilo que Naruto havia acabado de dizer.

-"Teme!!" – berrou Naruto, avançado e atacando Sasuke.

Quando o berro é ouvido, o Inferno é incarnado naquela clareira. Hebi vs Konoha, exceptuando Yamato, que havia sido segurado e impedido por HellCat, e a mesma.

Kunais e shurikens voavam e atingiam os seus alvos e falhavam muitas vezes.

Juugo encarnou a sua personalidade maléfica e Kakashi adormeceu-o imediatamente, tirando-o da luta ali presente. Os rapazes lutavam com Suigetsu, enquanto as raparigas lutavam com Karin. Passado algum tempo, esses dois também juntaram Juugo, ficando inconscientes. Fazendo com que uma luta apenas decorresse.

Sasuke vs Naruto.

Todos sabiam que não deveriam interferir.

Todos sabiam que isto era mais antigo que alguns deles podiam imaginar.

Todos sabiam que apesar de estarem a lutar um contra o outro;

Apesar de serem supostos inimigos;

Apesar de terem deixado de ser amigos;

Apesar de Sasuke ter abandonado Konoha há 6 anos;

Apesar de já não haver equipa 7;

Isto…

Esta luta…

Era uma luta de equipa…

Era uma luta por toda a mágoa…

Um que a mostrava abertamente,…

Outro que não a conseguia mostrar, mas que todos sabiam que lá estava…

Isto era por laços quebrados…

Isto era por lutas, feridas, sangue e sentimentos pelos quais haviam passado…

Isto era uma maneira de retirarem a culpa do coração deles…

A culpa de terem abandonado Konoha, um por 6 anos e outro por 5 anos e meio…

Por terem acabado com uma equipa…

Por terem acabado com uma família…

Uma família diferente e estranha…

Um sensei que havia perdido todos os seus outros colegas de equipa…

Um órfão que continha a Kyubi…

Um prodígio de um dos grandes clãs de Konoha e que havia visto o seu irmão a matar todos aqueles que amava, e que agora só pensava em vingança…

Uma rapariga que supostamente tinha uma vida como todos os outros gostavam de ter, que apenas era boa em controlar chakra e que contribuía com um sorriso que fazia com que todos ganhassem o dia…

Mas eles não aguentavam mais…

Eles deixaram com que tudo fosse em vão…

E esta luta era um desanuviar por…

Por não protegerem aquilo que lhes era sagrado…

Por não protegerem o elo de ligação…

Por não protegerem a menina que sempre lá esteve…

A menina que lhes ajudava…

Que se preocupava com eles…

Que chorava por eles…

Que se ria por eles…

Que dava a vida por eles…

A menina deles…

Apenas dois nomes, mas dois nomes que faziam a vida deles faziam com que um ano…

Um ano de equipa tivesse valido alguma coisa…

Um ano, tão pouco, mas tão bom…

Haruno Sakura...

A menina que eles não conseguiram proteger por pensarem apenas neles…

A primeira menina que entrou nos corações deles…

A única que nunca irá sair…

A chama que nunca os abandonou…

E agora, eles estão a por todos os anos de mágoa, tristeza, raiva, vingança naquela luta.

Uma luta de inimigos…

Colegas de equipa…

Irmãos…

Sasuke e Naruto…

Uma luta por uma pessoa…

Sakura, a flor de cerejeira deles que eles juraram proteger com as suas próprias vidas…

A flor que eles nunca queriam que murchasse, morresse…

Que os mantivesse sempre juntos.

Que fizesse com que tudo voltasse a ter valor…

A ter lógica…

A ter sentimento…

Que tudo voltasse a ser o que em tempos foi…

Uma família…

A…

A equipa 7.

Como há tantos anos atrás, e desta vez sem nenhuma rapariga para se por no meio, como naquele dia no hospital, Sasuke e Naruto berram:

-"Chidori!"

-"Rasengan!"

Ao ouvir isto todos ficam alarmados, pois sabiam que esta luta iria acabar em desastre caso nada fosse feito. Todos se preocuparam, todos, excepto HellCat que ficou com raiva.

Antes que Kakashi pudesse interferir como havia feito há tantos anos, quando os dois estavam quase a tocar-se, um vulto passou por ele e agarrando nos pulsos de cada um, fez com que os ataques parassem, ficando com um punho de cada mão numa das suas.

No da esquerda, o de Naruto.

No da direita, o de Sasuke.

Isto fez com que todos, mas principalmente Naruto e Sasuke olhassem para ela espantados.

Numa voz fria, firme e na qual era possível ouvir e sentir a raiva reprimida, ela diz:

-"Passaram 6 anos, mas vocês continuam os mesmos idiotas que eram quando tinham 12 anos e deram aquele espectáculo no telhado do Hospital."

Ao ouvir isto, Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi ficam surpreendidos e HellCat percebe imediatamente o seu erro.

Eles os três apenas pensam numa coisa:

"_Como é que ela sabe disso, se ninguém para além de nós os três e a Sakura assistiu?_"

E assim formou-se um sentimento de desconfiança, em que o alvo era HellCat.


End file.
